Pretty Face
by oneshotattack
Summary: [ YUFFIExRIKU: ]Who ever anticipated that falling in love with your overly sexy supposedly female roommate was so simple?
1. And so, we meet

Hello everyone! Tralala!One day I was chatting with my friend online and I had an urge to show her a picture of Riku as I was always telling her about dancing pancakes and Riku as a pancake flipper person. And my very nice friend looked at the picture. And she said.

"…Is that a girl?"

And suddenly I thought of pancakes and a talking monkey attacked my brain and it all clicked and I found an idea for a new story!Hurrah! Not to mention I started chuckling like a mental retard and didn't reply my friend who later queried my disappearance for 30 minutes.

I feel too cheery for a Monday. But I should be! Because it's a Monday where there's no school! Let's dance! Anyways. This is my first fiction, so. please be gentle with me. I am only apoor fourteen year old without much money to pay for lawsuits.Or be like Mary Poppins perhaps. Sing of a delightful spoonful of sugar and dance!

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts. Me own me heart. Me own idea. RARRRR.

By the way, the school thing I'm sure, you know it's just made up.

Pretty Face

-

And so, we meet.

-

Artificial light.

Very bright artificial light.

Very bright artificial light which was an utter annoyance to the sleep deprived girl after playing games for 8 hours straight.

And sadly, ignoring it did not make the matter any better, nor did it banish the existence of the light which was there, shining happily into her eyes.

"Damn. " The girl rose violently, flipped the switch of the bedside lamp off, flinging not so elegant language out of her mouth as well as her slender body out of the messy, cosy, warm nest she called "a rather neat bed" which was almost engulfed by blankets, pillows and countless soft toys. Several soft toys seemed to know their owner was not a very nice and cuddly owner when she just woke up and evacuated quickly, landing with a soft thud on the floor. Banging open the closet door, she grabbed a t-shirt and jeans, immediately destroying their neatly ironed and hanged state and dressed, grabbing a white belt and attaching the buckle around her slim waist sloppily.

"I wish mom wouldn't put bro's clothes in my closet...looks like he finally shed some pounds as well as…his supposed ambition to be a cross dresser..." Staring at the label on the jeans which clearly stated "For women", she sniggered, much more awake and refreshed, although not completely so, she stood in fall-in position in front of the full length mirror which displayed a teenager with dark coloured hair and eyes, and facial features which betrayed her Japanese ethnicity fully.

"And now for the daily routine to let mom and bro know I wasn't assassinated throughout the night by some drunk monkey." She took a deep breath.

"The Great Ninja, Kisaragi Yuffie, fourteen years old, is awake, very much alive, and at your service!"

"I wonder if she ever knew Okinawa experiences shockwaves every time she does that." Squall mentioned in a matter-of-factly tone and sipped the strong, black, bittersweet brew placed in front of him.

-

Yuffie chewed on her piece of French toast, a recipe she had never mastered no matter how hard her mom taught her, and gulped it down. Seeing the way her mother was lecturing Squall and her about the Importance of Bringing a whole Roll of Toilet Paper wherever they went in case of an Emergency, she decided to shut up and not debate with her overly excited mother. Only a fool would do that, if they did not know her mother's mad talking skillZ.

"But mom, a whole roll of toilet paper is hard to lug along wherever we go…"

Yuffie smacked her face with the toast, not caring about the oil seeping into her pores.

A good example of a fool : Kisaragi Squall, seventeen years old, a possible mental retard despite the fact he attracts hordes of girls and some boys to stalk him and form the HISS (Happy I'm Stalking Squall) club, which has a crazy fan base of god-knows-how-many crazed lunatics.

"Squalliepoopoobrain…"Yuffie hissed, calling him her nickname for him, a label which never failed to annoy him to the depths of hell and using her Great Ninja Strength, she stomped on his foot.

Hard on the foot which had bandages surrounding it due to an unfortunate incident regarding a blender and milk and bananas and a Not-so-Lalala-and-Happy-Great Ninja.

"…And so I think it is unnecessary to luuuuuuuuggggg…" He slurred the word when the pain finally registered and winced outwardly but silently, shot a sideways glare at his sister, and returned to chewing on pancakes violently to numb the pain. His mother, Hinako, looked at the sibling duo.

Squall was shoveling pancakes two by two into his mouth, chewing on them and looking at the plate as if it were the most interesting thing in the world and Yuffie was nonchalantly poking her fork through her stack of five pancakes and chewed them in a steady, fast rhythm, all the time her eyes averted from her brother.

Not to mention, her foot was on the table, making friends with the container of maple syrup.

Cold dead plastic and warm alive human skin made good friends indeed.

Hinako sighed.

"Yuffie, take your foot off the table now and be more aware of your gender and how you're expected to behave or I shall have to banish you under the greatest form of punishment ever." Yuffie obliged quickly, knowledgeable of her mother's jumping and martial arts skills and having incurred the wrath of her mother once, she grew to be a wiser child after experiencing a sprained ankle and arm, three bruises and a scratch on her leg and muscle aches all over her body.

"…And what would the greatest form of punishment have been?" Feeling the deep regret of polishing off all her pancakes too swiftly, she picked at the crumbs of pancake and gathered them together, wishing for another pancake.

"…Perhaps helping your brother to exorcise the hundred pancake souls in his throat he had swallowed ten minutes ago." Hinako hovered about the choking Squall who had gathered liquid-like substance around his eyes and begin to karate-chop his back at full force, making loud grunts, and Squall, spewing bits of pancake souls on the floor.

Yuffie felt like she had lost the mood for another pancake.

-

Safely sitting in the cushioned seats of the car, and steeling herself towards the single shout of the seatbelt command from her mother before slamming the door shut, Yuffie plugged in her earphones and pressed the little magical button "play" on her mp3 player which led to a series of electric guitar chords and suddenly plunging the chords into a full fledged rock ballad. Squall was loading luggage into the boot of the car, and Hinako was checking the house to see whether she missed out anything.

"That's right. I'm moving to a dorm at Odaiba to stay while studying in Tokyo." That fact still took some time to register and digest in Yuffie's brain. After thirteen years of studying in her hometown, her mother had suddenly made a decision to apply her, along with Squall, in supposedly prestigious junior high and high schools in Tokyo and Yuffie could not get rid of the strong suspicion that it had something to do with her mother being drunk after drinking too much sake and repeatedly doing the Happy Dance for three hours, singing m-flo songs and wearing funky shades like Verbal always did.

A slam was faintly heard by Yuffie as Squall entered the cosy quarters of the car. She swiped off one headphone. "Hey, Great Loser Ninja. There's not much space for my stuff at the back." He settled down and produced a mp3 player from his bag as well, his being black in colour while Yuffie's was orange. Yuffie decided to ignore that comment out of goodwill and contented herself to looking at the house.

Silence.

Squall fumbling with his tangled headphone wires.

"Bro."

He looked up.

"Why did you think mom had to send us off to study? The education should be about the same everywhere, isn't it?"

Squall blinked.

"Weeellll…" The sudden, random question threw Squall off guard and prompted him to make good use of his older, wiser, big brother brain.

Squall ransacked through his mind for an answer. To get rid of us? I doubt it. To rid us of our friends? Mom thinks they're nice and they think mom is scary in a nice way. To be able to buy more cheese? Her addictions to cheese do not surpass her love for us. To be able to…Argh! Probably…

"…probably mom did this because she thinks we are mature and grown up, and now she Is confident we can take care of ourselves?" Squall ended the sentence on a questioning note.

Yuffie pondered.

Then she looked at Hinako, rushing towards the car.

"Yuffie! Oh looky here who I found! It's Mister Latte the White Rabbit! Aren't you happy to see it? Why, say yes, honey! Mister Latte aren't you happy to see Yuf-chums as well? Goody woody!" Hinako cooed, brandishing the soft toy like a kitchen knife.

She turned to Squall.

"Maybe not."

-

Odaiba.

A white car at the sidewalk near the mixed dormitory. A half-dead girl and fully-dead-but-revived-magically-with-the-power-of-youth-which-gai (copyright Naruto)-would-be-proud-of boy. Their overly hyper mother.

"Oh my! This city is so exciting and nice! We could go shopping after putting your stuff down! You could both drag your dorm mates too! Make more friends! What a happy day! Yuffie! Squall! Get out of the car and sing in the sunshine! It's a happy day!" Hinako started dancing the Happy Dance, literally kicked her children out of the car and they landed in a heap on the sidewalk.

"Mom, it was five hours of boredom and Squall drooling on the seats and on me!" Yuffie yawned and lazily crawled up from the sidewalk, avoiding her singing and dancing mom. She noted the name of the dorm: Traverse Dormitory.

"Hmm. Interesting name." Yuffie grimaced as she flicked liquid off her shoulders. "Yuck. Just about everyday you get bombed by your brother's slobber. I could sell this on ebay for a high price though." Squall raised an eyebrow.

"Using your brother to make profits? Tsk tsk tsk."

"Nah. I could just ask you to slobber in a cup anytime for me when I'm broke. All hail the benefits of having a supposedly super duper hot and sexy brother." Yuffie grabbed her luggage and flung it on the sidewalk.

"I'm heading to the female dorms now. Meet you here later."

She glanced at her surroundings. The dormitory was separated into the girls' side, which was decorated with countless Hello Kitties and a gigantic My Melody statue which was actually an identifier, and the boys' side, which was decorated with, very strangely, prawns and sushi.

Yuffie stared.

My Melody. Hello Kitty. My Melody. Hello Kitty. My Melody. Hello Kitty.

She could already feel the evil spirits lurking inside the dorm.

The luggage promptly followed Yuffie towards the huge pink building.

My Melody or not, it was the girls' dorm, and Yuffie decided to accept her cruel fate of living in a Sanrio world.

And besides.

"As The Great Ninja, I am able to withstand any kind of challenge, no matter how evil it is, and furthermore, I am a full grown, mature young lady of the 21st century!" Yuffie declared, stomping her feet and squinting at the My Melody statue.

"HELLO! WELCOME TO THE TRAVERSE DORMITORY FOR GIRLS! HERE YOU WOULD MEET LOTS OF FRIENDS TO DRESS UP AND DOLL UP AND OGLE AT SANRIO STUFF AND LOOK AT HOT GUYS WITH! THE PERFECT PLACE FOR ANY YOUNG LADY OF THE 21st CENTURY!" My Melody screeched through the built-in speakers.

Obviously the perspective of a 21st century young lady was seriously screwed.

-

Squall flung a lock of hair behind, causing some girls standing nearby to hyperventilate and faint while some strong ones quickly took pictures on their phones before they suffered the "Too much sexy" syndrome as well.

"She forgot Mister Latte."

-

Yuffie looked around the hallway lined with synthetic rooms. No matter how …beautifully this place was decorated, heck, even with a big ass water fountain just to have some big ugly Hello Kitty Mermaid thing ruin it, it did not impress her if she could not find her room.

"501…502…503..."She paused. The white and pink sign finally said the three digits she had been looking for. "504! Finally!" A deep voice sounded from inside. In fact, a deep, irritated voice.

"WHAT?...No you've got it wrong! I'm…No! I am not lying so that I could live with Squall!...And no, I'm not planning on seducing your…Squall-sama… and taking him way from, um…you…"

Yuffie quickly deduced it was a battle between two fangirls, and that her brother's fan base was seriously scary.

Here she was going to meet another young lady of the 21st century.

Hopefully one who wasn't as Sanrio loving as she was to weird random brain dead hot guys who happened to be her brother.

"Here goes nothing."

She took a breath.

And opened the door.

There she was.

Her room mate.

Who was sitting on the floor, her body covered by the pink bed sheets and blanket.

The girl slowly turned her head around.

Her silvery-white hair glimmered in the sunlight.

Her perfectly accented nose.

Her fine, rosy lips which bared a set of white teeth underneath.

Her cheeks were tinted with a bit of pink and blessed with a rather fair, but a little tan complexion.

The aquamarine eyes stared back at her, a tinge of surprise accented in them.

"Oh shi-! Uh…um…Nice to meet you… I'm…Yamaguchi…Ri…ka. "

Yuffie stared.

"The Great Ninja Kisaragi Yuffie, fourteen years old at your service, besides anything to do with Sanrio."

-

Yay. And I didn't do my Chinese homework. Dearie me. Verbal belongs to m-flo and I don't own them. But they are the epitome of sexy music. XD Also, Hello Kitty and My Melody belong to Sanrio. I still haven't gotten over th fear of my father going into the Sanrio gift shop in Japan and scaring the shit out of my brother and me. Ebay belongs to…um, the owner of ebay! YEAH!

Haha I think Traverse Dormitory and Kisaragi Squall are funny names.

Anyways, thank you for reading and please review!

Have a nice day. :D


	2. My Oh My

Hello. My exams are finally over. I've had rather weird dreams during the exam period. One which was about Riku, giraffes, a little boy named Kazu, me, and the zoo. That dream proved to me the extent of my fangirl fetish of Riku and how much I really scream Riku's name in school and poke my desk partner. Not to mention my passion for giraffes and little Japanese boys who are adorable.

Thanks to Maiakins and heartsoblivion, I FEEL LURVED! Yay. To heartsoblivion, yes, I can hear the Riku fangirls plotting to kill me! Hurrah! And to Maiakins, I was writing a narrative as homework which was about "something interesting you experienced during a holiday" so I wrote about my father entering this Sanrio shop and how everyone stared. Plus how I almost got knocked down by a huge truck. My brother deserves to be smacked, but he's older than me. I like your Yura fanfics. :D

Disclaimer: I like chocolate muffins. Sora likes cranberry muffins. But Riku likes banana muffins. Hence, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other things unrelated to me.

Pretty Face

-

My Oh My

-

Her silvery-white hair glimmered in the sunlight.

Her perfectly accented nose.

Her fine, rosy lips which bared a set of white teeth underneath.

Her cheeks were tinted with a bit of pink and blessed with a rather fair, but a little tan complexion.

The aquamarine eyes stared back at her, a tinge of surprise accented in them.

"OH SHI-! Uh…um…Nice to meet you… I'm…Yamaguchi…Ri…ka. "

The Great Ninja Yuffie was speechless.

-

Silence swept into the room like light traveling through a vacuum. Yuffie's eyes were glued to the beauty in front of her eyes. To her, Rika's arms looked like two strings of sausages. Very big sausages. Nicely lightly roasted sausages, the skin glistening with oil. Sausages. Yum. Meaty, tasty, delicious, dancing little friends of the butcher, her mother's favourite accompaniment with eggs…

"Um." The delightful, meaty, long strings of sausages were extended towards her face, right in front of her eyes. Damn, Yuffie thought, how she longed for a sausage right now. The sausages seemed to be a blessing dangling from heaven, all big and meaty, and they seemed have little, moustache-decorated mouths goading her, tempting her. "Go on Yuffie, bite into the sausages! Big and juicy! I am big and juicy, not to mention meaty! I AM TASTY! Yuffie, EAT ME! EAT ME!" She felt the saliva rush to her mouth, leaking out to form a river going downstream.

"Yes, my little friends…I will…I will eat you…and I hope you enjoy ketchup on your naked boneless bodies as much as I do!" Yuffie grabbed the strings of sausages and aimed towards the target, letting the excess drool drip.

"Um, excuse me? Excuse me? Hello?" She thought she saw the sausages swaying in front of her face, little cocktails at the very end of each string. Swaying ever so gracefully, so smoothly. The temptation was overwhelming.

So overwhelming that Yuffie bared her sharp molars at the sausages.

Rika stared.

Yuffie drooled and lunged towards her victim.

Rika then proceeded to scream.

Very loudly.

-

Yuffie scrunched her nose at the "sausage", the first aid kit dangling in her hand. It was bleeding, minute streams of the maroon liquid oozing out. "Well, here's your sausage with the ketchup you wanted." Rika muttered, glared at her and snatched the innocent white box roughly. Yuffie stifled an "eep" and folded the bed sheets and blanket while eyeing her raging roommate nervously. Rika was currently cussing as though she was rapping. And that was a bad thing. (It rhymes. WOW!)

Rika swiped an alcohol swab over the wound, leaving behind a cool sensation which lingered for a while. A set of teeth marks were engraved on his flesh and he grimaced at it, reflecting his obvious distaste of the piece of "art". Yuffie noted the series of events and felt insulted that firstly, Rika had used an alcohol swab, implying that she was dirty, and secondly, Rika did not know how to appreciate the Great Ninja's artwork. Even if it was causing blood to ooze out. .

For Rika, she thought Yuffie was an absolute disgrace to the Human Race as she had bitten her magnificent, beautiful, divine arm. Oh the horror of it all!

Offended silence from both parties floated in the air.

Yuffie sighed. She was supposed to be The Great Ninja Yuffie. Not The Great Germs-Infected Lunatic who loved biting sausages. The Hello Kitties and My Melodies must have gotten into her brain. Now Rika must have thought she was a crazed cannibal with a craving for meat. That made Yuffie sad.

Woe are those who leave bad impressions on extremely pretty and sexy people.

She noticed the other set of pink bed sheets and blankets on the bed which was not occupied yet.

That made Yuffie even sadder as it reminded her of the sad Backstreet Boys song.

"Empty spaces fill me up with holes…"

She ran over to the bed, picked up the bed sheets and blankets and hugged them to her bosom. They were so wonderfully soft, wonderfully filled with vigour that it made Yuffie regret that it was manufactured pink.

" You still wonder…if we made a big mistaaaaa-kkkeeee…" She threw her slender frame on the bed and sobbed wildly. The sadness of it all, to be manufactured the colour she abhorred! And to be such wonders and perfection! The pain!

Rika stopped in the middle of applying disinfectant to the wound, staring at Yuffie bawling the lyrics to "Incomplete" and sobbing .

Perhaps Yuffie wasn't just a disgrace to the Human Race.

Perhaps she wasn't even human.

-

An hour passed. Rika was still disinfecting the wound after deciding that Yuffie was a dangerous monster woman and Yuffie was unpacking her suitcase.

" Damn you and your penguin toys, Rika! They're crossing the boundary to MY territory!" Yuffie flung the penguin toys out of the closet and dumped her clothes in it.

"My Miss Pengy! That's no way to treat a lady!" Rika put down the disinfectant, snarled and glared daggers at Yuffie while hugging her precious penguin which had a bonnet and lace frock. Yuffie ignored that last statement, hung the last shirt she had in the closet and scoured the closet for bedsheets as soft as those pink ones but in a different colour. Like green or orange or white or black or whatever.

"Hey Rika, are there other colours besides pink?" Rika looked up from cuddling Miss Pengy and stared blankly at her.

"I doubt it …Monster Woman?" Yuffie's heart died at that last comment. Indeed, Rika thought she was a Monster Woman.

A Monster Woman.

Well, not as bad as The Great Germs-Infected Lunatic, but still.

It sucked.

-

"…And tell me why I'm here again, my dear roommate?" Squall stood near the My Melody statue, glancing quizzically at his new found friend, Cloud Strife. The blond raised an eyebrow at him and clicked his fingers.

"Because you're extremely gay. Not to mention how your mom forced you to watch Sesame Street ten times a week when you were five." Squall glared at his dear friend and smacked him on the head with Mister Latte.

He did not like the "gay" part. No, he was not gay. He was a sad chipmunk who frolicked through the trees for nuts to store during winter.

And no one was suppose to know about him watching Sesame Street.

Because he was The Godly Squall. Sexy Squall. Mysterious Squall. The one who had a fanclub called HISS.

And there was this grinning sexy man beside him, who knew such a deep, hidden, dark secret that he hid in the mysterious depths of his heart, or so he would put it.

He decided Cloud was under his "Dangerous, might be a stalker or a ninja" list in his Sexy Squall Organiser in his supreme analytical mind, and decided to query Yuffie about ninja techniques which involved creeping about and prying into the depths of human hearts.

And well as being such fine sexiness to top it all off, although not as sexy as him, of course.

"Um, Squall." Cloud poked him, looking apprehensive. Squall swished around, deliberately letting his silky hair brush across Cloud's face, blessing his nose with the scent of Organics shampoo. The blonde pointed at the My Melody Statue and wiped his face with a cotton handkerchief he produced from his pocket. He liked his Cloud scent on him and had been using the same Cloud scent since ten years old. And nothing could separate them. Except roasted chicken and turkey.

Squall looked. The My Melody Statue was bursting into flames, covering the entrance of the girl's dorm.

And they saw the care label which stated, "No overdose of sexy or I will explode."

"So that's how they keep boys away from the girls." Cloud stated and frolicked off to buy sweets at a nearby store while Squall stared on, looking at the charred remains of its ears.

"And Mister Latte is still with me." Squall shook the rabbit, cute, round, cuddly and all.

And possibly sexy as well.

-

"Finally." Yuffie sighed as she put away the foundation. Rika had insisted on it as her skin would not be blemish-free and it would be so ugly. Yuffie agreed, because Rika had agreed to call her Yuffie, and she had been threatened with a blunt pointy object. As a ninja, she feared blunt pointy objects as she used sharp pointy objects and never knew the dangers of blunt pointy objects.

"Thank you very much, Yuffie." Rika said rather pointedly, and gazed at the foundation covered wound. It looked pretty now.

Everything looked pretty with makeup, and Rika decided that was her philosophy of life.

Yuffie gazed at the face in front of her. It was so perfect, so beautiful. If only she could add a little eyeliner and eye shadow here and there on that face…yes, she would be the kind who could give anyone a severe nosebleed and heart attack. Without thinking, she grabbed the little pouch and dumped the mascara, eye shadow, eye liner and lip gloss on the floor. Her hands had a mind on its own, a master plan.

And then they reached out to Rika's face, and gently turned the head to face Yuffie's eyes, hands on the slightly fleshy cheeks.

And then the two pairs of eyes met.

-

Oh my I felt like I was writing this love scene at the end. Sorry for not updating for so long, I had band and school and whatnot. Anyways, I think I made Cloud very random. And I made Yuffie seem to like makeup. As for Riku, I like him the way he is. Haha.

And if you don't know Incomplete is sung by Backstreet Boys, I shall only say one thing – hullabaloo.

Organics is shampoo, I do not own it.

But I do own Mister Latte! And HISS! And Sexy Squall Organiser! And many many other random things. :D

Thanks for reading and please review! You can flame me cause I like flames as they remind me of fondue! Whoopie.


End file.
